


Fill Me Up

by NiaChase



Series: LawLight [10]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Light and L are having sex. Breeding Kink!Yeah, No plot, Free Smut.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: LawLight [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568467
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Fill Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be doing homework...
> 
> ...that was due tomorrow. Lol
> 
> So worth it. (Don't worry, it's done now.)

There really wasn't much of a reason for Light to jump his boyfriend as soon as they got inside their house other than the fact that he has been looking at L's ass for too long and it was getting too tough to really keep his erection down. L did eye him weirdly the whole day after realizing Light was about ready to pull him to the nearest closet.  


So really, they didn't make it inside their home.  


L was pushed against the front door of their home.  


It was close enough from Light's perspective.

L was okay since it was getting dark, but Light was getting handsy and impatient. "Light, wait until we get inside," L said before gasping, Light pulling L's rear against his front, the unmistaken outline of Light's cock was hard and firm. Light grind slowly, turning L on as L's hand shook to unlock the door.

"No. I wanted you all day. I don't want to wait another second. Let's make a baby tonight." Light whispered into L's ear, L freezing for a moment. Light knew L couldn't get pregnant, but Light loved to fill L up with his cum until, in his sex-driven mind, it was damn near possible. L wondered where did Light get all this energy. It wasn't like they haven't had sex.  


They just had sex three days ago.  


But being full of cum and being pushed pass his bodily limits until he was shaking was a feeling he couldn't forget. It was always worth it. So at that moment, L hurriedly opened the door, Light pushing L inside. L hit the back of the couch but didn't waste his time yanking his shirt off as fast as he could, the door slamming behind him and the keys sounded like it was tossed elsewhere.

L spun around in time for Light to grab him, and pull him close, and kissing him harshly. Teeth clashed, their tongues tasting each other, spit drizzling down L's lips when Light's hand came up to L's neck. He choked him slightly, but not to where it was uncomfortable. 

Light taking charge like always. He ground his hard cock against L's, L moaning and lifting a leg up to invite Light deeper. Light groaned into L's mouth, moving the hand that was around L's neck to pick L up, L quickly wrapping his arms around Light. Light moved them to the bedroom, though he did stop a couple of times as L planted kisses around his face and neck before having enough of Light's shirt in the way.  


That shirt was laying on the floor in the hallway somewhere.  


There wasn't a good enough reason for them to turn on the lights, but the blinds in their bedroom window were good enough for them with enough light in the room. Light laid L on the bed before gripping both L's underwear and pants and yanking them off until all L had on was the socks that managed to stay on. L crawled back for some room, but Light stayed on top of him.

Light came back in for another kiss, his hands feeling L's small body. L spread his legs further, the outline of Light's cock was becoming more of a tease as it poked between L's legs. "Light! Your pants!" L begged. Light chuckled and pushed his hips harder onto L's.

"How desperate do you want them off? I desperate for you all day and you ignored me." Light whispered into L's ear. L shivered and whined, the grinding becoming too little for him. The only reason he ignored Light was that he was sure Light would've taken him in public if he let Light have his way, onlookers be damned. But he should be happy Light decided he wanted L to beg for him instead of delaying L's release until L was speaking gibberish.

"More," L moaned, reaching into Light pants and squeezing his rear. Light only thrust more against him, L making a weak sound of frustration. "How much more?" Light asked, kissing and nipping down his neck. L could feel his hole twitching, which pushed him to change positions. Light laughed being pushed onto his back harshly, L turning around to face Light's cock.

He mouthed at the material, Light's hips jerking up, his bulge getting bigger. L could smell the familiar musk of Light's cock, especially when kissed near Light's balls. Light was in heaven, rubbing down L's thighs, but ended clenching those when L found the tip peeking from the top of his pants and licked the slit that provided him pre-come.

Tasting the pre-come in his mouth, L slowly removed the pants, Light's cock standing straight up, near L's lips. Light kick the rest off his legs along with any socks or shoes he had on. He didn't need anything else to delay him anymore. Especially at this moment when L's ass was right in front of his face. L kissed Light's cock like a lost lover, then took the tip in his mouth. 

Light cried out, thrusting his hips into that warm mouth. L slowly lowered his face, Light's cock slowly going deeper and feeling the tightness of L's throat. He felt L's vibrate with a soft moan, Light gasping, and gripping L's hips. He had such a perfect view. 

L's soft white globes with fading imprints of the previous sex that happened three days ago. The cute puckering hole looking so seemingly small as if Light hadn't rammed his cock in that tiny hole so many times. Light watched it clench around nothing, knowing what L was thinking.

Light though, he was thinking about stuffing his cum deep in L, wanting it to sit inside L's warm cavern. Just for L to hold his seed so deep in him. It shook him to the core that he nearly came from the thought of it. L lifted his mouth off of Light sensing he was going to cum, but Light took advantage of the moment to lift his face and make love to the sweet hole that was going to hold his kids.

L groaned, sitting back a bit to let Light have his fun. Light teased his entrance, dragging the tip of his tongue around the rim. L rocked a bit, but Light's firm hands made him stay still.

He gasped when the warm tongue entered him, making him hum for more, eyeing Light's cock again. If L had to say anything about Light, it was that Light's cock should be worshiped. The same cock that makes him speechless, that can make L's mouth water at the sight of the hard rod Light hard. If he was a dying man, he would die happy if his last taste was the nectar that came from his cock. 

But it felt so much better in him. 

Light had to smirk at how much L's hole was desperately begging for a cock, L getting whinier and desperate now. It meant he was close to having this man all night long. "Light, I want your cock, please! I want you inside me!" L lightly begged. "How deep?" Light asked before biting L's butt cheek.

"So Deep!" L yelp, his cock aching, but his hole too empty. Light tossed L aside, getting back up and on top of him. Looking at L's eyes, he knew L was about to lose it. Light reached for the lube on his bedside, L focus on the movements. Light lube three fingers, then leaning back over L, who already had his legs spread like a whore.

Light circled a finger on L's rim, L whimpering. He held Light's face, his fingers sliding and squeezing Light's hair. "Is that what I want?" Light asked, inserting a finger. L cried, throwing his head back. It felt too good for something to finally penetrate him. "Yes!" He shouted. "Why?" Light asked calmly before kissing one of L's nipples.

It felt it starting to poke Light tongue, telling him to suck. Light inserted another finger, completing L's bodily commands. L's hole tightened around Light fingers that was stretching him, L moaning like a bitch in heat. L felt like it too. He just wants more.

"Your cum. Cum in me. I promise to keep every drop!" L promised. Light inserted a third finger and switch nipples. L lost his sense of thought, sense of self, only wanting Light and his cock buried in him. But he shouted when Light attacked his prostate. He didn't expect it now. "How badly you want it?" Light asked. L's toes curled, his body shaking from wave after wave of pleasure coursing through his body. 

But that wasn't what he wanted. 

"Your cock! I want it! I want it! Don't let me cum! I just want yours!" L cried, not wanting it to end just yet. Light removed his fingers and kissed L, who had tears in his eyes. He wrapped arms around Light, feeling completely his and fully weak, but on edge.

Light lined his cock up with L's hole and went in in one go. L yelled, his fingers digging into Light's skin. Light slid out until the tip was left in before slamming in again, L could hardly bear it. He didn't want to cum yet, but Light was going to make him. 

Again. 

Again. 

"Light!" L yelled, cumming forcibly as it shot up to his chest. "Ah!" L gripped and drew lines on Light's body, Light moaning and lapping up L's cum. He smiled when saw that L was still hard. This wasn't enough. "More," L said softly, but when Light looked at his face, that word became more sinful. 

If Light was a demon in the bedroom, L was the devil. Looks and words alone could make Light do anything L commanded. All L had to do was say it. "More," L said louder as if Light hadn't heard.

But Light move, driven to fulfill that request. He thrust in a hard and steady pace, deliberately missing L's prostate so he could rest a bit, but also feel how deep Light was in him. L placed a hand on his lower belly, feeling such a thick and nice cock to feel the deepest parts of him. "So deep! Give it to me. I want your cum!" L told him. 

Light shook. He didn't care how sex filled his mind was, he meant what he said. He was going to put a baby in L. Fill L up until he had no choice but to carry his kids. He sped his thrust up and kissed L, this time hitting L's prostate and feeling him clench his cock. L moaned, burying his head onto Light's shoulder, but perfect to moan in his ear.

"AH! Yes! Do it! I want your kids! Don't stop!" Light cursed, leaving bruises on L's hips and bit down onto L's shoulder as he came in L. L shivered. "It feels so good," L moaned, rocking his hips along with Light's slowed thrust. The pain in his shoulder and ass, he'll feel in the morning.

But for now, Light wasn't done. The next few times, L was on his stomach, on Light's lap, on all fours, any position Light was able to make L be in, L did. Each time they came, L got closer to his limits. It wasn't until L could barely hold himself up, Light on his knees behind him, thrusting into his cum filled hole, abusing his prostate did he feel the last of himself dying as watery cum shot from his cock, his cries higher than normal did Light knew L had enough.

He avoided L's prostate but came from the tight feeling of L's rim milking him dry with a groan. He kissed down L's back that was covered in hickies and bruises on his side, L sighing as his eyes got heavy. Light reached over to his bedside drawer and pulled out a buttplug.

He hissed as his sensitive cock sliding out L, and replace his spot with the buttplug. L chuckled. "You really do like filling me up with your cum, huh?" L said tiredly. Light laid behind him and wrapped his arms around L, giving several kisses to his neck and shoulder. 

"Yes. It means you're mine inside and out." Light said. L smiled, rubbing his rear against Light as Light placed a hand on his lower stomach. Inside and out, Huh? L can definitely feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below for more Steamy Goodness!


End file.
